como lidiar con el destino
by aleriloume
Summary: ¿ Habra ALGUIEN Que pueda querer a 2 personas Que le sea Fácil Tomar Una decisión ? ¿ Se Puede Dejar de Tomar Importancia Quien sabes Que te ama y esta dispuesto a esperarte Toda la eternidad ? ¿ seria alejarse la mejor opcion y no decidir ?
1. prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Se puede vivir pensando en otra persona?

¿Habrá alguien que pueda querer a 2 personas y que le sea fácil tomar una decisión?

¿Se pude dejar de tomar importancia A QUIEN sabes que te quieres y estaría dispuesto a esperarte toda la eternidad?

¿te alejarías de esa persona que te necesita ?por ultimo

¿Se puede querer a 2 personas y no elegir e irse?


	2. el comienzo

La luna brillaba afuera de mi ventana , la lluvia no dejaba de caer todo el día hasta ahora. Mi fiesta numero 4 fue muy linda , vinieron los quielutes,nahuel,zafrina y otros vampiros .Nahuel me agrado mucho , después de varios meses que no lo veía, me contó de sus viajes lo bonito del mundo y que cuando creciera, iríamos al lugar más bonito que haya visto.

Reneesme.- gritaron al otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa.- contesté

Era Jacob tan grandote como siempre

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunte dándole una sonrisa

-Nada solo quería estar contigo.- contestó

-Ah bueno chevre

-¿Quién te enseño a decir eso?.- pregunto con su voz , era peor que mi papa a veces

-ah… nadie

-nessie.-preguntó no muy seguro

-seth.- termine diciendo

-lo voy a matar.-respondió bajito

-disculpa que?.- pregunté , creía que no había escuchado ,crucé mis brazos

-Nessie, se ve feo que una niña tan linda como tú hable así.- me dijo tiernamente

-se ve feo que un hombre lobo COMO TÚ este imprimado de una niña.- tenía que decirle eso , le di justo en el punto

Me miró incrédulo

-jake me enteré que has imprimado, ¿acaso pensabas que no me iba a enterar? …ah.- pregunté

Lo pensó un momento, para después estudiarme el rostro un momento Y..

-Estuviste espíando.- preguntó , ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA

-con razón ayer , sentí un olor raro.-continuó

-que.- pregunté muy confusa

- si eso era, apestaba, nessie ¿desde cuando no te bañas?

-¿Quién yo?.. Jacob te voy a matar ….AHORA Salió corriendo escaleras abajo , que se ha creído como podía insultarme , el nunca lava su ropa y viene a insultarme… que se ha creído.

Nessie… no se baña.- canto.- no se baña…no se baña.- tío emmet apareció, comenzó a cantar con jaco haciendo coro

Yo no me bañare, seguro, pero por lo menos soy ordenada, lavo MI ropa, soy madura.- le grité a Jacob .- desvié la mirada hacia mi tío emmet, para terminar .- y tengo cerebro .- le dije en su cara.

Mira quién habla.- dijeron Jacob y emmet otra vez, en verdad ¿tenían que hacer eso ?Parecían dos niños.

Se lo iba decir en su cara… ahora o nunca

Reneesme.- pare en seco

Hola papa- saludé

Hola ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy ?te ves radiante

Si, seguro .- contesté apretando mis dientes

-¿Qué paso?

Sabias que existen personas , que a a veces uno no puede aguantar, te sacan de quicio .- apunte a jacob y a mi tio con el dedo .- y…..

Edward , te das cuenta que es tan temperamental, que me da miedo decir que se te esta pareciendo cada vez más a ti … me da pánico.- dijo tio emmet

-no eso lo sacó de bella, tan testaruda igual que su madre.- agregó Jacob

- Jacob aun recuerdas los viejos tiempos.- papa le dijo a Jacob

- como olvidarlo, son uno de los mejores recuerdos.- sonrií Jacob para si mismo

- que tanto murmullan .- dije.-hello, estamos AQUÍ¡

Desviaron su mirada hacia nosotros

Digo no.. .porsiacaso no se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí .- me señale y a mi tio también

Tienen razón , se esta volviendo temperamental , pero es mi hija y la quiero.- papa me dio un abrazo fuerte

Te quiero papá.- le dije

Y yo más.- dijo

Edward, ¿crees que Nessie podría ir a la push?

No sé, pregúntale a ella.- dijo

Claro ,por que no

Ok, entonces hasta las 8:00pm.- me dijo.- cuídala Jacob o si no ya sabes.- lo amenazo

Edward sabes que nunca pasaría.- contestó Jacob cruzando su mirada con mi papa

Si pero trato de recordártelo.- le dijo

Volvemos , chau .- nos despedimos jake y yo

Nessie , primero iremos a la casa de sam ,luego a donde tú quieras ok.- puso la sonrisa tipo jake

Claro, mi Jacob

Jajaja, esa es mi Nessie.- me dijo

Estacionó el carro frente a la casa de sam , era una muy bonita casa , pintoresca, tenía un balcón perfecto y las puertas eran inmensas, seguro eran por los quielutes , cada día crecían mas , me sentía chiquita junto a ellos. Emily nos recibió

Reneesme , que rápido has crecido ¿Cuántos años tienes?.- preguntó

3 años, pero aparento de 7.-conteste con una sonrisa

Que linda niña eres.- me dijo , Emily era una persona muy buena, alegre y sobre toda cariñosa con todos. Sam se veía un poco serio, pero una sonrisa de Emily bastaba para ponerlo de buenas ganas.

Nessie.-gritó seth.-que tal peque.- preguntó

Todo bien seth y tu.- pregunté

Chevre.- contestó

Con que ,Fuiste tú el que enseña a Nessie esas palabras, mira seth que sea la última vez que abras la boca en presencia de Nessie y se te escapé una de tus palabrotas ENTENDISTE.-amenazo Jacob en un tono muy elevado a mi parecer

Jacob no le grites a seth, es mi culpa.- le dije con la cabeza baja

No Nessie, Jacob tiene la razón, ya sabes que él es el ALFA.- me dijo, me dio un guiño robándome una sonrisa.

El almuer….- dijo Emily antes de que terminé todos desaparecieron

Llegué al comedor y me senté al lado de Jacob .

Observe como comían

Nessie es de malo observar por mucho tiempo a una persona.-dijo

Oh.. lo siento.-. dije

Se me olvido… tenemos una reunión esta noche a las 9.00 ya saben dónde , ok.-dijo sam

Sam no podría ser a las 10:00pm… , la mama de Claire me pidió que la cuidara hoy .

Sam lo pensó un momento

esta bien a las 10:00pm.- dijo sam .- sean puntuales , nada de imprimación ok

menos mal , que no soy Quil , eso de la imprimación da miedo.- argumentó Embry

todos se rieron hasta el mismo Quil

salimos de ahí mas o menos ,calculando a las 6.00pm

Caminamos por la playa ,me cargó sobre su hombro y andamos en silencio , Nessie se te nota cansada , vamos otra vez de vuelta a la casa.- me preguntó

tienes razón, pero me gusta estar contigo jake .- le dije

- si quieres me quedo hasta que duermas .- se ofreció , el tenia razón estaba muy cansada mis piernitas me dolían y mi cabecita también.

-gracias, te quiero.- me cargo en sus brazos igual que a un bebé.

...

-bella no está enferma, solo se siente cansada

- llévala a su cuarto por favor

. Estaba a punto de hacer eso, antes de que llegue una madre paranoica

- solo me preocupo, ahora si, hazla dormir si se despierta, no te conté pero últimamente esta como sonámbula o llora en las noches, me preocupa mucho

- ¿desde hace mucho tiempo esta así o recién?

-no le preguntes, nada por favor, es aun una niña, me preocupa que no sueñe y tenga solo pesadillas

- voy a cuidarla toda la noche

- no jake, necesitas descansar la cuidare yo, nos turnamos con Edward, Alice, esme y rosalie, la despertamos cuando se ahoga

-¿se ahoga en su sueño?

- es como si le faltara el aire

- definitivamente la cuido yo

- Jacob , no hagas esto, esas ojeras están muy grandes jake

- sabes que es importante para mi

- me da gusto que estés a su lado, siempre sonríe cuando estas mas cerca a ella

- Ness es una niña muy especial , se preocupa por todos menos en ella

- si y no le gusta que se preocupen por ella , madura muy rápido

- bella esta noche la cuido yo ok

-solo hoy Jacob

- eso no sera posible bells

- mueve tu trasero jake y recuéstala en la cama de una vez, trata de hacerla dormir , estaré con esme en la cocina, cualquier cosa me avisas ok

Escuche un poco de la conversación antes de que Jacob me recostara en la cama, necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas. Así que comencé


End file.
